


Her First Christmas

by Rose_Miller



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awkward Crush, Awkward Kissing, Awkward Tension, Awkwardness, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, Christmas Smut, Christmas Tree, Developing Friendships, Domestic Fluff, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Eventual Fluff, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Friendship, First Christmas, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Laughter, Love, Male-Female Friendship, Teasing, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:02:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21966061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Miller/pseuds/Rose_Miller
Summary: Ever since becoming Captain Marvel Carol Danvers has had to try and figure out who she is, she's had to figure out how to live this new life, and figure out how to make new friends. Which isn't easy for anyone.Steve Rogers is no stranger to that life. Prompting him to invite Carol over to his house for "her first Christmas" in this new life.Prompt: "I love you from the bottom of my heart, but I don't trust your cooking. Stay out of my kitchen."Prompt: "You love him don't you?""Was it that obvious?"Prompt: With an awkward chuckle, Steve points to the mistletoe above their heads.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Her First Christmas

Christmas day at Steve Roger's house was filled with the sounds of laughter, yelling, screaming, and music... That's only coming from the kitchen anyway.

\--

In the living room the TV was playing _"How the Grinch Stole Christmas"_ , the Jim Carey version. In the left corner next to the TV sat the Christmas tree, with the topper it sat four inches from the ceiling. Under the tree sat the presents on top of a pretty tree green skirt, and the couch along with the two love seats sat empty waiting for eager people to sit on them while opening gifts.

\--

The upstairs of the house, of course is where the owner and his best girl are... Well they're supposed to be getting ready for guests. But they figured they had at least ten minutes before the guests arrived.

-

Use your imagination.

\----

So who is in the kitchen you ask? To put it nicely, she's a bit of a pain in Steve's ass. She and Steve have an odd friendship, but they do appreciate each other. Plus they're both very protective over the same person.

\--

"Shit!" 

"Ow fuck! Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!"

"Isla what are you doing?" Steve asks, entering the kitchen.

-

An extremely long haired brunette turns around.

\--

"Boy I can tell what you were doing. Or should I say who?" Isla smirks, looking Steve over.

-

Steve nervously reaches up to fix his hair.

-

"Sweater Steve. Sweater." Isla laughs.

-

Steve looks down to see that his sweater is half tucked into his jeans. He blushes as he tries fixing his sweater.

-

"The only thing I did was burn myself." Isla shrugs with a laugh.

"Very funny." Steve continues to blush.

\---

"Do you need help with anything?" Steve asks.

"Steve." Isla sighs.

-

The doorbell rings.

-

"I'll get that!" Steve yells.

-

Isla shakes her head and she returns to her cooking.

\---

"Hi Hadley." Isla smiles to herself.

"Hey!" Hadley breathlessly. "How'd you know it was me?"

"I can hear you better than you think." Isla smiles at her friend.

"Right." Hadley says, throwing her hair into a sloppy bun.

"How was he?" Isla asks.

-

Hadley pushes Isla's face away.

-

Isla laughs loudly.

\----

"This is my girlfriend Hadley and her best friend Isla." Steve introduces the two women.

-

Isla and Hadley turn around to face Steve.

-

"Uh hi." Isla awkwardly waves.

"Hi Carol, we're glad you made it." Hadley smiles, looking at Isla.

"I'll be honest I was hesitant about coming." Carol states.

"We didn't expect anything less." Isla shrugs.

"I wasn't sure if I was supposed to bring anything?" Carol looks between Steve and Hadley.

"Oh don't even worry about it. You being here is enough." Hadley smiles.

"Do you guys need help with anything?" Carol asks.

"Steve already offered, but you showed up before I could answer him. So I'll answer you both myself." Isla smiles.

-

Hadley looks at Isla.

-

 _"I love you from the bottom of my heart, but I don't trust your cooking. Stay out of my kitchen."_ Isla waves Carol and Steve away.

"She means MY kitchen, but I agree." Hadley giggles.

-

Steve giggles and he leads Carol to the living room.

\--

Hadley sighs as she watches Steve walk away with Carol.

-

 _"You love him don't you?"_ Isla asks, stirring the gravy.

_"Was it that obvious?"_ Hadley asks, looking at Isla.

"A little." Isla looks at Hadley with a smile.

-

Hadley sighs with a blush.

-

"You know how I feel, if he isn't good to you... Super soldier or not I'll kill him." Isla states.

"I know." Hadley nods.

"Then you better be treated like the queen you are little mermaid." Isla smiles.

\--

"What about you and Carol?" Hadley teases Isla.

"What about Carol? We don't know each other well enough." Isla shrugs.

"I know how you look at her." Hadley smiles.

"I don't look at her any sort of way." Isla glares at Hadley. 

-

Hadley rolls her eyes.

\--

"Are you going to help me with this or not?" Isla asks with a huff.

"Okay, okay." Hadley giggles.

\----

Hours later the turkey is still cooking.

\--

"How did we finish everything before the turkey?" Hadley laughs frustratedly.

"The fuck should I know." Isla shrugs.

"Language." A voice giggles.

-

Isla turns around ready to glare at Steve. She changes her expression once she sees who it is.

-

Carol giggles as she stands in the doorway.

-

"Steve put you up to that?" Isla sighs.

"No I've just heard him say it before." Carol shrugs.

-

Isla rolls her eyes.

\----

"Well we need to kill time." Hadley states.

"You screwing-"

-

Carol laughs.

-

"Isla!" Hadley snaps.

"What?" Isla smiles.

-

Hadley punches Isla's arm.

-

"Ow!" Isla laughs holding her arm.

-

Carol covers her mouth as she laughs.

-

"I was going to suggest we open presents." Hadley sighs.

"I think that's a better idea. Less physical-" Carol hesitates.

"I hate you both." Hadley shakes her head, walking to the living room.

-

Isla and Carol laugh as they follow Hadley.

\----

"Hey ladies." Steve smiles.

"The turkey still needs a few minutes. Everything else is being kept warm." Hadley says.

"So to kill time Hadley suggested we open gifts." Isla smiles.

"Well that sounds good to me." Steve smiles with a nod.

"I'll hand them out." Isla volunteers.

\--

Hadley sits next to Steve and she cuddles up to him.

-

"Do you think they'll admit anything to each other?" Steve whispers his question to Hadley.

"Isla says there isn't anything there." Hadley shrugs.

-

Steve shakes his head.

\--

Hadley looks up at Carol to see her awkwardly standing in the doorway.

-

"Maybe if Carol stays there something will happen." Steve giggles.

-

Hadley looks at Steve confused.

-

"Look up at where she's standing." Steve smiles.

-

Hadley starts to look at Carol but Isla stands in front of her.

\--

"Hadley this is for you and Steve this is for you." Isla hands them each a bag.

"Thanks." Hadley smiles, her and Steve taking their gifts.

\---

Isla returns to the tree to grab a small gift bag.

-

Carol awkwardly watches Steve and Hadley open their gifts. 

\----

This is Carol's first Christmas after becoming 'Captain Marvel' and no longer being referred to as 'Vers'. She's only made friends with Steve aside from her old friend Maria.

\--

Steve didn't want Carol alone on Christmas. Since she didn't travel to see Maria, he invited her to his house. Knowing she has feelings for Isla after they met months prior at Tony's party.

\----

"Carol this is for you." Isla breaks Carol from her thoughts.

"What?" Carol asks, looking at Isla's smile.

"This gift is for you." Isla repeats.

"From who?" Carol asks confused.

"From me." Isla blushes.

"Really?" Carol asks, taking the gift bag.

"I hope it's something you'd like. I just kind of guessed." Isla nervously shrugs.

-

Carol removes the tissue paper from the bag, she reaches into the bag, and she pulls out a picture frame.

-

Isla nervously watches Carol look at the pictures inside.

\--

Isla had put together photos of Carol with the other Avengers (Isla and Hadley included), pictures where Carol's smiling or laughing or even making a silly face, and it includes up lifting messages of friendship and self-love.

\--

Carol swallows hard trying to keep a tough demeanor, as her eyes threaten to tear up. Her heart feels all warm and fuzzy inside.

-

"I just wanted you to feel like you belong to our crazy group... And that we appreciate you." Isla explains.

"Thank you." Carol nods, chocking up.

"You're welcome." Isla smiles.

"I didn't get you anything." Carol laughs embarrassed.

"Oh that's-"

-

Steve clears his throat.

-

Isla turns around to look at Steve.

-

Carol looks over Isla's shoulder at Steve.

-

 _With an awkward chuckle,_ Steve _points to the mistletoe above their heads._

-

Isla and Carol look up at the top of the doorway and then they look at each other.

\--

Isla shrugs with an awkward smile.

-

Carol smiles and she kisses Isla.


End file.
